Charasuke es
by Safamantica
Summary: Un playboy, pervertido, charlatán, experto en las chicas, Charasuke es.../- Gracias por ayudarme Charasuke-kun - dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa agradecida. Los labios de Charasuke temblaron y se sonrojó - No fue nada Hinata-senpai - contestó esquivando la mirada/... Un tórtolo enamorado cuando estaba junto a ella.(Advertencia: Sasuke RtN/ Romance empalagoso)
1. Estás enamorado

**Notas de autor:** _Sasuke es el único con la personalidad de Road to Ninja los demás siguen con la personalidad del mundo normal de Naruto, la diferencia de edad con Hinata es de un año._

 **Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles_

 _Estás enamorado_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Actualmente._

 **Charasuke es el playboy mas grande.**

\- ¿Cuando tendremos nuestra cita Charasuke? - preguntó coqueta la castaña.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado y sacó una rosa. Ella puso la mano en la mejilla, maravillada tomó la rosa sin dudar. Charasuke la acercó a él tomando su hombro.

\- Cuando tu lo desees Koneko-chan ~ - ronroneó y ella se sonrojó con una sonrisa embobada aun sosteniendo la rosa a la altura de su pecho.

Las chicas tras ellos empezaron un alboroto.

\- ¿Eeeh? ¡Eso es injusto yo pedí una cita primero Charasuke-kun! - gritaron empujándose las unas a las otras.

Charasuke sonrió de lado satisfecho, cerrando los ojos complacido.

\- Pero deja que yo te llamo - dijo seductor en el oído de la castaña antes que ella jadeara y cayera al suelo desmayada de la emoción.

 **Sabía como actuar frente a cualquier mujer.**

[...]

\- ¿Charasuke-kun sucede algo? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro? - preguntó la peliazul parpadeando inocente al pelinegro que estaba sentado en el pupitre a su lado y hace prácticamente 20 minutos la miraba sin decir nada.

Charasuke se sobresaltó y un sonrojó se apoderó de sus mejillas.

\- No - contestó apresurado, volteó el rostro y reposo la cabeza sobre su mano mirando por la ventana, afuera había una brisa suave y un ambiente cálido.

 **Pero no sabía como dejar de sonrojarse frente a Hinata porque...**

Ella lo miró dudosa por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a los papeles del consejo estudiantil. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de imitarla y centrarse en sus propios papeles.

\- Creo que con esto es suficiente, ya hemos leído prácticamente casi todos las sugestiones de los estudiantes, la mayoría como siempre no podemos cumplir - dijo la peliazul suspirando agotada y desanimada después de minutos leyendo sugestiones.

Charasuke quiso decir algo pero no pudo mucho menos cuando ella volteó el rostro hacia él y le sonrió agradecida.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Charasuke-kun, generalmente haría está parte sola ya que soy la secretaria del consejo estudiantil, además de que eres de primer año pero aun así has sido de grande ayuda, no sabes como me has salvado - dijo sonriendo suavemente y soltando una risita al final de la frase.

Los labios de Charasuke temblaron y su rostro volvió a sentirse caliente.

\- No fue nada Hinata-senpai - contestó esquivando la mirada.

... **No podía evitar actuar como un tórtolo enamorado cuando estaba junto a ella.**


	2. La respetas

**Nota de autor:** Los capítulos no serán especificados en que tiempo ocurre solo se dirá, ' _actualmente_ ' o ' _antiguamente_ '.

 **Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles_

 **.**

 **.**

 _La respetas_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Actualmente._

 **Charasuke es un experto en el cuerpo femenino.**

\- _Ah Charasuke-kun...Sí_ _¡_ _ahí! -_ gimió la chica al cual el nombre siquiera recordaba, o quizás no le había preguntado pero jamás le importaba.

Sonrió de lado mientras volvía a mordisquear el pezón erecto y expuesto frente a él, su mano traviesa seguía jugando dentro de la falda y la braga rosa de la pelirroja que estaba sentada sobre el pupitre del salón vacío.

\- ¿Aquí? - cuestionó burlón antes de presionar su botón sensible otra vez y lamer su seno.

\- _Ah...sí -_ ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás sosteniendo el pelo del negro del azabache.

Él dio una mordida en su pezón por ultima vez y alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa perversa antes de acercar su boca al cuello de ella.

\- Tan zorra como siempre ¿verdad? - gruñó excitando aun mas a la chica que tenía hasta los lentes empañados.

\- ¡OH Sí! - gritó extasiada sin importarse si alguien podría descubrirlos. Charasuke sonrió.

 **Porque era un jugador sagaz y desvergonzado.**

[...]

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! Se me hace tarde para la próxima clase - gruñó alterado saliendo del salón a toda velocidad.

\- Espera Charasuke-kun ~- la pelirroja terminaba de arreglar su camisa y miró alarmada su espalda mientras él la abandonaba - ¡Charasuke! - llamó mas una vez corriendo a la puerta pero ya era tarde, él ya había desaparecido en el pasillo.

Ella bufó.

Charasuke dobló mas una vez el pasillo a toda velocidad, Anko-sensei podía ser una mujer extremadamente sádica y no era buena idea romper sus reglas y llegar tarde.

BAM.

\- ¡Ah! - se oyó un grito femenino. El Uchiha hizo una mueca cuando chocó con alguien y fue directo al suelo junto a ella.

 _Suave._

Él abrió los ojos ligeramente al notar que no había caído contra algo duro sino en algo completamente lo contrario, eran enormes y suaves, y olían tremendamente bien.

El pelinegro hizo una cara embobada mientras llevaba las manos para apretar esos enormes montes que tenía bajo su cara.

\- Suaves ~ - murmuró embobado con una sonrisa mientras las apretaba sin poder cubrirlas completamente por lo grandes que eran, sin dejar de frotar el rostro contra esos enormes bultos.

\- _¡_ _Ah! -_ oyó un jadeo mezclado con un gemido y se estremeció por lo bien que se había oído pero prontamente se paralizó - ¡Ch-Cha-Charasuke-kun! Po-podías dejar de...- él moreno alzó la cabeza de inmediato solo para encontrarse con el rostro de una Hinata incendiada con ojos vidriosos a punto de desmayar - de.. _mhn -_ ella hizo una mueca perdida y no terminó su frase.

El Uchiha se puso de pie de inmediato, alejándose de ella con torpeza como si lo estuviera quemando.

\- ¡Lo siento! - casi gritó el apenado chico poniéndose rígido en su lugar.

Ella aun estaba medio sentada en el suelo tratando de cubrir sus ojos con el flequillo, hasta sus manos estaban rojas.

Charasuke tensó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño cuando cubrió su rostro con el dorso de la mano esquivando la mirada.

~ Maldición eran muy suaves ~ pensó con una mueca el pelinegro.

 **Pero jamás podría ponerle una mano de forma indebida a Hinata porque...**

Ella sacudió la cabeza varias veces negando para decir que no había problema, había sido un 'accidente'.

Él se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Ah! Déjame ayudarte Hinata-senpai - dijo prontamente tomando su muñeca y la puso de pie. Hinata jadeó sobresaltada.

Como si ella fuera una niña puso las manos en los hombros de ella para ponerla parada frente a él.

Tragó grueso cuando notó que él había desarreglado la camisa al 'jugar' con sus senos, los botones estaban medio abiertos y revelaban el inicio de sus tan apetitosos senos.

Hinata parpadeó cuando el pelinegro abotonó su camisa hasta el último botón, casi como si fuera un padre vistiendo a su hija.

Enrojeció aun mas, si eso era posible.

\- Bueno..tengo que irme, otra vez ¡Lo siento Hinata-senpai! - dijo antes de darle la espalda y salir huyendo hacia el otro lado en dirección a su clase.

Hinata se sobresaltó y miró su espalda algo asustada como si acabará de ser contagiada por su agitación, puso las manos en botones que él acababa de arreglar.

\- Ah..S-Sí - murmuró ella en respuesta aunque estaba segura no la oía, Hinata bajó la cabeza, sus ojos se cubrieron con el flequillo y el humo volvió a salir por sus orejas al incendiarse completamente.

 **...Creía que ella mas que nadie merecía ser tratada con respeto.**


	3. Te gusta demasiado

**Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12 s_ _erie de drabbles._

 _._

 _._

 _Te gusta demasiado_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Antiguamente._

 **Charasuke en verdad fanfarroneaba sobre su cuerpo.**

\- ¡Oh! Charasuke-kun si que la tienes grande - dijo jadeando la pelirosa arrodillada frente a él.

Charasuke la miró imponente antes de sonreír con orgullo.

\- Sólo empieza tu trabajo nena, si es que consigues tragarlo todo - dijo arrogante mostrando los dientes en un sonrisa superior.

Ella asintió intoxicada.

... **Porque sabía que tenía un cuerpo hecho para pecar.**

[...]

 _Actualmente._

Era clase de gimnasia.

Bufó algo fastidiado al sentir como el sudor se había pegado a su espalda y lo peor era que había olvidado su camisa en clases, así que antes que todos se fue al salón y recogió su muda de ropa de dentro del maletín.

Los demás aun debían estar en el vestuario, y aunque una chica de su clase o uno de sus compañeros entrará a él no le importaría realmente, después de todo tenía orgullo de su cuerpo entallado, era un narcisista que sabía que su cuerpo afectaba a las mujeres y si fueran hombres los que lo veían, él solo bromeaba sin pudor alguno, entonces sin preocupaciones se quitó la camisa de botones y no se importó con los pasos que oía acercándose a su salón.

Quedó con el torso completamente desnudo justo cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió.

\- Si-siento interrumpir sen- _sei_...- Hinata se detuvo susurrando las ultimas silabas por acabar perdiendo la voz y ensanchó los ojos tanto como Charasuke.

Los dos contuvieron el aliento.

\- ¡Hinata-senpai! - dijo alarmado el pelinegro y ella se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Ah! Yo-yo...yo lo siento tanto...pensé que-que... - ella miraba a todos lados alarmada con el rostro enrojecido a punto de entrar en combustión, dio pasos vacilantes hacia atrás y agitó las manos que sostenían decenas de papeles.

Charasuke la vio ligeramente apenado.

Sin esperar ni un segundo hizo una mueca avergonzada mientras se ponía la camisa escolar a una velocidad increíble.

 **Pero jamás podría tratar de seducir a Hinata o fanfarronear sobre su esbelto cuerpo con ella porque...**

Ella miraba al suelo temblando en su lugar.

\- No...no pasa nada - trató de tranquilizar el pelinegro mirando hacia las ventanas , y de hecho su propia afirmación lo desanimaba.

En realidad en el fondo él quería que algo pasará, eso era seguro.

Hinata parecía un conejito asustado de tanto que temblaba.

\- Yo...yo dejaré esto aquí, es para el profesor - dijo antes de poner los papeles sobre el primer pupitre que había cerca de la puerta y después dio rápidos pasos hacia atrás para irse -...Me-me iré ahora...- se detuvo en la puerta y le dio una última mirada a Charasuke, se estremeció como un conejillo en peligro - Lo-lo siento - chilló huyendo a toda velocidad con las manos apretadas a la altura del pecho y con el cuerpo e rostro sobre-calentado.

\- ¡Espera Hinata-senpai! - la llamó extendiendo una mano en el aire pero ella ya no lo podía oír.

Charasuke suspiró al ponerse en la puerta del salón, sostuvo el marco de la puerta y agachó la cabeza abatido.

 **...La considerada tan inocente y alguien como ella debería ser tratada con delicadeza.**


	4. La quieres

**Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La quieres_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Actualmente_.

 **Charasuke jamás recordaba el nombre de las chicas con quien salía.**

\- Charasuke-kun, ¡cuánto tiempo! - dijo la rubia de coletas y ojos verdes con una sonrisa de lado, entrando al tiempo que él salía de la cafetería.

Un moreno parpadeó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de tomate.

\- ¿Me recuerdas? - preguntó con una sonrisa animada que sólo podía tener una persona quien encontraba a un viejo conocido.

~ No ~ pensó el pelinegro aterrado en su mente.

\- Claro - contestó apresurado con una sonrisa forzada, luego se acercó a ella y levantó su mentón con la mano para luego sonreír seductor - ¿Cómo podría olvidarte Koneko-chan? - dijo su tan típico apodo ya que realmente no recordaba su nombre.

La rubia sintió que una vena saltó en su sien, ella sabía que él no recordaba su nombre y mucho menos recordaba que ella no era una de sus conquistas sino la novia de su compañero de clases.

 **Por que a Charasuke ninguna chica le interesaba realmente mas que utilizarlas.**

[...]

Estaba solo en la biblioteca y ya estaba aburrido, jugó con el lápiz en su mano y miró al techo tirando su peso contra la silla, empezó a decir aquel nombre para llenar el silencio de aquel local, ignorando el libro abierto frente a su mesa, tiró un poco mas de su peso provocando que la silla quedara apoyada en tan solo las patas traseras.

\- Hinata-san - el moreno hizo una mueca, parecía muy formal - Hinata-chan - el moreno hizo una expresión pensativa, parecía tierno y congeniaba con ella - Hinata-senpai - negó con la cabeza, siempre la llamaba así - Hinata-sama...- lo pensó y se sonrojó ligeramente, ahora parecía algo erótico - Hinata - dijo sin ningún honorifico.

Su rostro se sintió aun mas caliente que antes, parecía tan intimo de esa forma.

 **Pero jamás olvidaría su nombre, lo repetiría constantemente porque...**

\- ¿Sí?, ¿Para que me quieres Charasuke-kun? - el mencionado ensanchó los ojos de golpe cuando la Hyuga se inclinó al lado de él con unos libros contra el pecho, siendo sostenidos con ambos brazos delgados y desnudos, su largo pelo azulado caía a su lado como una cascada y sus enormes ojos lo encaraban con expectación, había llegando justo cuando él dijo 'Hinata' pensando que la había visto y la había llamado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hinata-senpai! - él se sobresaltó y lanzó el lápiz al aire y su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás junto con la silla - ¡Auch! - hizo una mueca de dolor al chocar contra el suelo.

\- ¡Charasuke-kun! - Hinata lo vio asustada y preocupada.

La bibliotecaria frunció el ceño.

\- Hagan silencio - gruñó desde el otro lado de la biblioteca al oír el fuerte sonido de la silla cayendo al igual que el Uchiha.

Hinata se sobresaltó ligeramente y hizo una expresión de disculpas.

\- Lo sentimos Chiyo-san - se disculpó antes de ayudar a Charasuke a levantarse del suelo - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó en un susurro preocupada y él hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aun así asintió, se levantó del suelo.

\- Sí, solo fue un golpe - dijo con la mano en la espalda mientras Hinata levantaba la silla caída, con una mano ya que la otra aun tenía los libros - ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata-senpai? - preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia, por los libros que llevaba en manos, ambos estaban parados al lado de la mesa.

~ ¿Habrá oído todo lo que dije? ~ se preguntó asustado el pelinegro.

\- Vengo por materiales de pesquisa para un trabajo escolar - contestó amablemente aun por la tonta pregunta. Ella sonrió inocente - Y ¿Para que me querías? Acababas de llamarme ¿verdad? Imagine que me habías visto...lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte - comentó de forma ingenua, el pelinegro esquivó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza, tratando de imaginar que le podía decir como disculpa.

~ No, solo me gusta ver como suena tu nombre en mis labios ~ obviamente no era algo que podía decirle.

\- No, no te preocupes solo me distraje por un momento...- excusó rápidamente volviendo su mirada a ella. Su rostro se iluminó ante la idea - De hecho realmente te estaba llamando...- ella parpadeó y lo miró esperando - ¿Podrías ayudarme con los estudios Hinata-senpai?

Hinata le sonrió.

... **No se cansaría de pronunciar tan maravilloso sonido.**


	5. Mas bien la amas

**Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles_

.

.

 _Mas bien la amas_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Actualmente._

 **Charasuke no tenía celos de ninguna de sus conquistas.**

\- Charasuke-kun ¿Aquella no es la chica con la que estabas la semana pasada? - preguntó venenosa la castaña a su lado, él la rodeaba con el brazo en la cintura y su otra mano estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón verde.

Giró la cabeza para ver a quien se refería la muchacha.

Era la morena de ojos rubís junto al profesor de piel morena y pelo negro.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirar para seguir su vista al frente.

\- Sabes que no me importa nadie mas que tú en estos momentos - mintió con una sonrisa seductora atrayendo a la castaña mas cerca de él.

Ella sonrió complacida.

 **Por que no sentía nada por ninguna.**

[...]

Charasuke frunció el ceño y clavó sus uñas en la palma de sus manos.

La Hyuga charlaba con risas repentinas frente a los casilleros junto a aquel rubio enérgico.

Naruto se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza riendo avergonzado por algo que Charasuke no tenía idea de que se trataba.

Hinata sostenía un par libros contra su cuerpo y cubría la boca con una mano de forma delicada, riendo de algo que carcomía a Charasuke, por no ser él quien lo provocaba.

 **Pero cada vez que la veía reír con alguien que no fuera él su sangre hervía porque...**

BAM.

Los dos concentrados en si mismos se sobresaltaron cuando de pronto Charasuke apareció entre ellos con una mano en los casilleros mirando directamente al rubio.

Naruto parpadeó.

Hinata llevó lentamente la mano de la boca para sostener los libros contra ella aun mas, miró curiosa la espalda del Uchiha.

Charasuke por primera vez se mostraba serio, Naruto arriesgaba decir que estaba enfadado de tan fría era la mirada hacia él y eso lo hizo sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, Charasuke aun tenía la mano contra los casilleros como si estuviera creando una barrera frente a la Hyuga. El moreno inclinó su cabeza hacia el rubio que retrocedió la cabeza un poco asustado sin entender realmente porque se sentía de tal manera, miró a todos lados en busca de ayuda pero justamente en ese horario no había nadie mas que ellos.

\- Tú...- la mirada de Charasuke era tan fría y asesina que Naruto empezaba a sentir que congelaba.

Hinata tocó tímidamente el hombro del Uchiha, éste se sobresaltó y giró el rostro para mirar por sobre el hombro hacia la pequeña peliazul.

\- Charasuke-kun ¿sucede algo? - preguntó algo extrañada con la situación.

El moreno entonces se dio cuenta de su acción, lo había hecho todo inconscientemente.

Se sonrojó apenado por su arrebato, pero ni Hinata ni Naruto pudieron notarlo.

Se volteó hacia ella, no antes de mirar fulminante al rubio que entendió por fin el recado en sus ojos negros..." _voy a matarte si te acercas_ _"._

Naruto se estremeció completamente y asintió varias veces como si le estuviera diciendo que entendía el mensaje, salió de ahí en disparada.

\- A-Adios Hinata-senpai, tengo algo que hacer...¡Sí! ¡Eso! Tengo algo que hacer ¡dattebayo! - dijo apresurado y de forma torpe antes de escapar.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

\- Hinata-senpai hay algo que quiero decirte - la voz de Charasuke le llamó la atención, ella parpadeó al tener la impresión que quizás él parecía algo vacilante.

Charasuke dejó de sostener los casilleros y bajó las manos al lado de su cuerpo, estaba completamente rígido.

\- Yo...

... **Por ella sentía mas que un remolino de sensaciones, a ella la amaba.**


	6. Tanto que haces cosas estúpidas

**Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles_

 _._

 _._

 _Tanto que haces cosas estúpidas_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Antiguamente_ **.**

 **Charasuke repartía 'te amos' a cualquiera.**

\- Charasuke ¡te amo! - dijo la peliazul de ojos naranjas, poniendo las manos en su torso desnudo.

Charasuke suspiró con una sonrisa satisfecha, cerró los ojos y siguió recostado en la cama.

\- Obviamente yo también te amo koneko-chan - no recordaba su nombre, y eso lo dijo tan solo para volver a la actividad de desahogarse.

Ella se complació pero sabía que en el fondo no era verdad.

 **...Porque Charasuke era un gran mentiroso.**

[...]

 _Actualmente._

\- Hinata-senpai hay algo que quiero decirte - la voz de Charasuke le llamó la atención, ella parpadeó al imaginar que quizás él parecía algo vacilante. Charasuke dejó de sostener los casilleros y bajó las manos al lado de su cuerpo, estaba completamente rígido - Yo... - la miró dudando de si debía proseguir.

Ella lo miraba expectante, esperando saber que lo tenía tan temeroso, aunque imaginaba que era sólo su impresión.

\- ¿Tú?... - ella lo incentivó a que prosiguiera, quizás era algo difícil de decir.

Charasuke tembló internamente poniéndose aun mas rígido que antes.

\- Yo...¡Quiero invitarte a tomar un helado! - dijo algo mas alto de lo necesario pero Hinata no se dio cuenta - ¡Para agradecerte tu ayuda con mis deberes la semana pasada! - excusó de forma apresurada el moreno, había sido lo primero que se le ocurrió.

 **Pero jamás podría confesar sus sentimientos a Hinata...**

Ella parpadeó.

\- ¿Helado? - la peliazul ladeó la cabeza, se sintió confundida - Pensé que a ti no te gustaban los dulces Charasuke-kun - recordó la Hyuga y él se pegó la frente mentalmente.

\- ¡Me encantan! - contestó apresurado sobresaltando a la peliazul, pero era una mentira y Hinata lo sabía, ella tan sólo no sabía que **sí** había un dulce que Charasuke amaba y **era** **ella**.

La Hyuga soltó una risa divertida, un sonido tan encantador que cautivaba al Uchiha siempre, como si fuera la primera vez que lo oía.

\- Eres muy amable Charasuke-kun, pero sé que no te gustan - dijo sonriendo suavemente de forma amable mientras ponía los libros en el casillero - No es necesario que me pagues nada, un cambio de favores por tu ayuda en el comité, la vez pasada - ofreció Hinata después de cerrar el casillero, Charasuke observaba cada uno de sus movimientos sin perder ni un sólo instante - Nos vemos mañana Kohai-kun - dijo respetuosamente dando una reverencia y luego dando un saludo de despedida antes de retirarse.

Charasuke alzó la mano tímidamente en modo de saludo y aunque ella se dio la vuelta él siguió moviendo la mano, embobado.

\- Sí...senpai - murmuró antes de suspirar y bajar la mano lentamente. La dejó caer a su lado de forma desanimada.

Frunció el ceño irritado consigo mismo y en un ataque de impotencia se llevó las dos manos al pelo y se agachó en el suelo de golpe.

\- ¡AH DEMONIOS! ¡ESO FUE ESTÚPIDO! - se maldijo a si mismo sacudiendo con sus manos su propio pelo, otra vez frustrado - _¡_ _Aggh!_

... **Porque decir la verdad era mas difícil que mentir, y temía arruinar la relación que tenía con ella.**


	7. Pero no es tuya

**Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles._

 _._

 _._

 _Pero no es tuya_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Actualmente_

 **Charasuke podía tener a cualquier chica.**

 _\- Hola. Charasuke_ ¿ _estás disponible está noche? \- _el mencionado frunció el ceño tratando de reconocer la voz tras el celular, lo apartó de su rostro y miró el identificador de llamadas.

Era Mei.

Puso una voz coqueta y se notaba su sonrisa a través del aparato.

\- Sin duda alguna Koneko-chan, para ti siempre estoy libre - repitió la frase que tantas veces había dicho como respuesta.

\- _Vendrás esta noche, estoy de ánimos para jugar ~ \- _ronroneó con una sonrisa en la voz, Charasuke podía imaginar que ella seguramente ya estaba con aquel encaje negro sentada de piernas cruzadas, frotándolas una con la otra mientras se inclinaba hacia el teléfono al lado del sofá.

El pelinegro lo pensó un poco.

\- ¿No es día que tu esposo esté en casa? - preguntó sin darle realmente importancia.

La oyó soltar una risa divertida. Una risa que para él no sonaba tan increíble como lo era la voz de su senpai.

Contuvo las ganas de suspirar al pensar en ella.

\- _Se fue de viaje está noche...regresa por la mañana \- _esclareció la adulta con voz seductora.

\- Estaré ahí en seguida - contestó colgando bruscamente, la verdad es que su humor se fue por el pozo.

 **Porque no importaba si era casada, soltera, adulta, adolescente, Charasuke podía tener a cualquier mujer.**

[...]

 _Ding Dong._

\- Voy - gritó Charasuke al oír el timbre de la casa y corrió ansioso hasta la entrada, por la excitación chocó contra un mueble en el pasillo - _Auch...Maldición -_ gruñó con una mueca de dolor pero aun así ignoró el dolor y siguió el camino hasta la puerta, aunque estuviera cojeando ligeramente no le importó, su corazón retumbaba animado y expectante por que ya sabía quien era la que estaba esperando tras aquella puerta.

La abrió.

Ella le sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

\- Hola Charasuke-kun - saludó cortés dando una reverencia educada, sostenía un bolso pequeño en sus manos frente a su cuerpo, su pelo pendió hacia el frente. Hinata se levantó y él pudo admirar como se veía sin su uniforme escolar, una vestido negro simples que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una chamarra fina y abierta de color blanco, en su cabeza un listón sin adornos de color negro y la punta de su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado.

 _Hermosa._

Los hombros masculinos se relajaron, él aun sostenía la puerta, suspiró embobado.

\- Hola - fue lo único que se digno a decir ante el pequeño ángel que estaba frente a él, estaba demasiado extasiado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido admirándola pero al parecer fue suficiente tiempo para que ella se sintiera algo incomoda y esquivará la mirada hacia un lado con la mejillas teñidas.

Ella volvió a mirarlo algo cohibida, como si dudará de lo que decir.

\- Etto...- sus mejillas se colorearon aun mas al sentir la mirada profunda del pelinegro. Él se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de ese movimiento.

 **Pero jamás podría tener a Hinata Hyuga porque...**

\- ¡Ah! Pasa, pasa - dijo dándole paso para que entrará y extendiendo una mano hacia adentro para indicar que entrará.

Ella agradeció con una reverencia y entró.

\- Con permiso...- murmuró bajito pasando por Charasuke, mirando a los lados como si examinará la casa, el moreno cerró la puerta justo a tiempo de oír la voz de su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Hinata! - el Uchiha mayor salía con una toalla sobre los hombros y el pelo suelto y mojado , su torso estaba desnudo y a penas llevaba pantalones negros ajustados, era obvio acababa de salir de una ducha.

Charasuke había volteado a verlo y se puso estático al igual que Hinata, apretó el picaporte en sus manos y frunció el ceño listo para reprender a su hermano mayor por estar sin camisa pero no fue necesario.

\- I-Itachi-kun, ¡ponte una ropa! - dijo alarmada y sonrojada Hinata, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y volteando a otro lado, el cuerpo de ella se encogió sobre si misma.

Itachi sonrió y se acercó si vergüenza alguna, se pudo oír después su risa divertida mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

Charasuke hizo una mueca.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido, aunque no te había esperado hasta las 8 - dijo antes de alzar su mentón y forzarla a sacar sus manos del rostro con delicadeza.

Ella no abrió los ojos y sus labios temblaban compulsivos mientras el rojo persistía en su rostro.

Itachi la besó en un simples roce de labios y ella de forma apenada y cohibida se dejó.

Charasuke les dio la espalda y apretó con fuerza el picaporte en sus manos, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, el corazón se oprimió a mas no poder y sentía que sofocaba.

Se sentía frustrado, furioso, celoso, irritado y extremadamente idiota por estar ansioso en verla y esperar por ella cuando ya sabía que no venía verlo a él, sino a su hermano.

 **... Hinata era la novia de Itachi, su hermano mayor.**


	8. Aun así

**Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles_

 _._

 _._

 _Aun así..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Actualmente._

 **Charasuke era un charlatán.**

\- ¿Crees que se me vería mejor el vestido morado o negro? - preguntó la rubia ojiazul frente al espejo de la tienda.

Charasuke ya se había agotado y maldecía haber aceptado salir con ella al shopping, pero era la única disponible en el momento con la cual podría desahogarse y por ahora soportaría sus pedidos femeninos, pero aun así quería terminar con eso rápido.

Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano bajo el mentón y la otra tras la espalda mientras ella aun sostenía los vestidos en sus manos.

\- Cualquier cosa que te pongas se vería bien en ti preciosa, pero personalmente te prefiero desnuda mostrando toda tu belleza - coqueteó el jugador profesional.

La chica sonrojó.

 **Porque sabía lo que decir para dejar a una mujer contenta.**

* * *

 **Charasuke siempre aprovechaba cuando las chicas terminaban con sus novios y no se importaba o le dolía verlas tristes.**

La peli-verde de piel morena lloraba en sus brazos empapando su playera negra.

Charasuke contuvo un suspiro agotado.

\- No sé porque lo hizo, eramos tan felices, el uno para el otro - ella chillaba y hipeaba tanto que los oídos del Uchiha empezaban a doler.

Ya se estaba cansando.

La tiró sobre la cama y ella se sobresaltó.

Por dentro Charasuke se sintió asqueado, era eso lo que querían, todas las chicas deseaban lo mismo cuando venían llorando a él, todas sabían lo que él era, ¿pero porque se esforzaban en fingir?

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidar? - ya eran decenas de veces las que había hecho esa pregunta y siempre era la misma respuesta.

Ella asintió.

Él empezó su labor.

 **Porque podía consolarlas con sexo.**

[...]

Sollozos.

Charasuke quedó estático al notar la responsable de tales sonidos ahogados.

Su senpai estaba llorando tímidamente, tratando de secar las lágrimas traicioneras que salían de sus ojos _hermosos._ Sentada frente a la mesa del salón del consejo estudiantil, estaba sola y aun no notaba que él estaba atrás de ella, sosteniendo la puerta corrediza con unos papeles de formularios del festival para entregar.

Hinata se levantó secando sus últimas lágrimas y tomó su maletín para rápidamente ponerla en su brazo, se volteó y ensanchó los ojos al notar que Charasuke estaba ahí, viéndola sorprendido y sosteniendo la puerta con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía los papeles.

Ella se alarmó y sus mejillas se colorearon aun mas de lo que ya estaban por el llanto, pero ahora por la vergüenza de ser encontrada en tal estado, dio un paso atrás y sostuvo el alza del maletín fuertemente con sus dos manos.

\- ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? - preguntó algo asustada, sus labios temblaban y ella parecía aun mas pequeña que antes.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - él ignoró su pregunta, la miraba preocupado. Hinata se sobresaltó y agachó la mirada al suelo.

\- Yo...no-no estaba...- ella trató inútilmente de negar pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente en contradicción a sus palabras y accionadas por la pregunta de él - No-o estaba llorando - murmuró entrecortada pero tan pronto terminó de decir su cuerpo empezó a temblar y ella a sollozar aun mas, se abrazó a si misma.

Hinata ensanchó los ojos de golpe cuando él la tomó de los hombros, no lo había oído acercarse, ella lo miró asustada. Los papeles estaban en el suelo, caídos y ignorados.

\- Dime porque lloras - ordenó encarando sus ojos perlas de forma preocupada, él estaba tan serio como jamás lo vio.

\- Yo... - estuvo a punto de negar otra vez pero vio su señal de advertencia en sus electrizantes ojos negros - _¡_ _Ah! -_ jadeó cuando la puso contra la mesa, acorralándola con las dos manos al lado de sus caderas para que no escapara - Cha-Charasu...- se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- No te irás hasta que me digas - advirtió el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

Ella quedó estática.

El salón seguía oscuro y la única luz que entraba era la del atardecer.

Hinata no quería decirle, no quería que se enterará de esa manera pero no pudo mas. En abundancia las lágrimas siguieron cayeron mientras lo miraba con una mueca herida, Charasuke sintió que su propio corazón se oprimía, delicadamente puso la mano en la mejilla de ella para secar sus lágrimas.

\- Itachi-kun terminó conmigo - escupió todo lo que tenía dentro de una sola vez antes de volver a explotar en llanto.

Chrasuke congeló.

\- ¿Qué? - la miró extremadamente sorprendido, su hermano mayor no le había dicho nada de eso, aunque si lo pensaba bien hace tres meses que lo había visto muchas veces con aquella castaña de pelo largo y poco con Hinata.

 **Pero aunque jamás podría aprovecharse de Hinata si ella terminará con su hermano y lloraba frente a él...**

\- Está enamorado con Izumi-san, ella es hermosa es obvio que iba a terminar enamorado, no puedo competir con ella - dijo cubriendo su rostro enrojecido y mojado, desahogando todo lo que había llevado durante semanas - Siquiera sé porque Itachi-kun pidió para salir conmigo, soy todo lo contrario a ella, ella es alta, segura de si misma, divertida, hermosa, atractiva y esbelta... - la peliazul seguía murmurando para si misma ahogando sus reclamos en las palmas de sus manos mojadas por su lllanto.

Charasuke aun no lograba decir nada y su mano quedó en el aire, aunque la otra seguía sobre la mesa al lado de las caderas de Hinata.

\- Hinata yo...- no sabía que decir, se sentía terrible viéndola llorar y estaba seguro que alguien las pagaría, en especifico su hermano mayor, golpearlo sonaba bien.

De pronto la vio descubrir su rostro y alzar la mirada herida hacia él.

\- ¿Crees que soy bonita Charasuke-kun?¿Habría motivos para que alguien saliera conmigo? - preguntó de golpe, estaba insegura y ladeando la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían haciendo que su visión quedará turbia y borrosa.

El pelinegro ensanchó los ojos.

Por una eternidad guardó silencio sin decir nada.

 **Y jamás podría halagar o decir que era hermosa porque...**

Hinata sólo hizo una mueca aun mas herida.

Charasuke aun no podía decir nada con todo el remolino de información que fue obligado a absorber, entonces ella se dio cuenta de su propia pregunta y se avergonzó.

\- Si-siento preguntar cosas tan raras - dijo agachando la cabeza y luego llevó las manos a la alza del maletín en su hombro - _Pero p_ _ara que ni siquiera tú, quien_ _siempre dices cosas bonitas y halagos a todas, no_ _digas algo...supongo que no -_ susurró resignada la peliazul apretando las manos y Charasuke entendió a lo que se refería.

Ella lo conocía, sabía que el era un jugador, de hecho ¿quien en la escuela no lo sabía?, pero ella lo conocía tan bien que sabía cuando él sólo decía cosas para dejar contentas a las mujeres, se sentía avergonzado de admitir que había coqueteado con chicas frente a ella tan sólo con la esperanza de que ella quedará celosa.

\- Mejor olvida todo lo que dije por favor Charasuke-kun, siento que me hayas visto de esta forma - dijo avergonzada antes de tratar de salir por el lado que Charasuke no la acorralaba.

Le sostuvo por la muñeca y ella se sorprendió, su cuerpo femenino estaba volteado hacia la ventana por donde se veía el sol anaranjado que seguía escondiéndose en las montañas del horizonte.

\- No te compares a ella...- Hinata volteó a verlo, él la miraba de forma profunda y seria - No eres hermosa...- Hinata ensanchó los ojos y bajó la mirada como si le hubiera dado una cachetada para que despertará de cualquier tipo de ilusión. Charasuke aprovechó que no lo veía y la atrajo contra él, reteniendo su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo, apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de ella. Hinata quedó estática.

El maletín había caído al suelo .

\- Cha...- fue interrumpida incapaz de entender que estaba pasando ahora.

\- No esperes que te diga lo mismo que a las demás...porque tu no eres como las demás Hinata - esclareció el pelinegro y agradecía poder esconderla para que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba, pero su expresión seguía seria - ¡Eres preciosa! - confesó pero la palabra lo hizo sentir insatisfecho, Hinata ensanchó los ojos aun con el rostro contra el torso del moreno, podía sentir el perfume suave y masculino de él y eso la hizo sonrojar tanto como lo hizo las palabras de él - No eres como las demás chicas, es atrapante la forma que piensas - dijo refiriéndose a lo altruista que podía ser - Es elegante la forma en que caminas, es tierno como te sobresaltas y adorable como te sonrojas, tus ojos son fascinantes - ella se sonrojó completamente, su llanto ya había detenido - La forma que sonríes es cautivante, tu voz es como una melodía, y tu piel es tan suave como tu personalidad y tu cuerpo es jodidamente sexy y excitante - Hinata se sobrecalentó y el humo salió por sus orejas, ya podía sentir el inicio de los indicios del desmayo, el mareo - ...Itachi es un idiota por no ver lo que está perdiendo pero sabes que...- el moreno podía sentir el cuerpo de la peliazul temblando contra él.

Hinata sentía infinitas cosquillas en la panza que la hacían sentir mareada y con el corazón en la boca, pero lo que la dejaba mas atónita era oír lo fuerte que resonaba y vibraba el corazón de Charasuke que aun seguía agradeciendo que no pudiera verlo.

\- Llámame egoísta pero me alegro de que eso pase por que de esa forma podrías finalmente darme la oportunidad de que te fijes solo en mi - declaró seguro el pelinegro, Hinata jadeó. Por los hombros él la alejó un poco de él tan solo para que lo viera a los ojos - Quiero que me mires solo a mi, de la forma que yo te estuve viendo todo este tiempo...Porque te amo senpai - confesó y ella no vio mentiras en sus ojos, lo que decía era verdad y eso la afectó en lo mas profundo.

La conciencia de Hinata apagó, sin soportar tanta información.

Charasuke sostuvo su cuerpo antes de que cayera desmayado al suelo.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás de lo que había dicho.

Se sentía inseguro como jamás lo estuvo, irritado con su hermano cuando jamás pensó que podría estarlo, y insatisfecho con su propia confesión cuando había dicho centenas y dejado a mujeres mas que contentas pero como siempre ella era una excepción.

 **...A ella jamás podría consolarla con algo tan vacío, y jamás podría encontrar palabras suficientes para describir que tan bella y perfecta era, porque cualquier adjetivo era demasiado pequeño ante la inmensidad que era ella.**


	9. Quieres besarla

**Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles_

 _._

 _._

 _...Quieres besarla_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Antiguamente._

 **Charasuke era un profesional en el tema 'besar'.**

\- _Mhn_ \- la rubia gimió entre el beso sosteniendo los hombros del moreno, estaban tras la escuela y la tenía contra la pared, ella se parecía mucho a su senpai, quizás por eso la besaba tan voraz y desahogaba como nunca, llevando la mano bajo su falda la sintió estremecer.

Se separaron por la falta de aliento y Charasuke no pudo mas imaginar que estaba besando a la persona que en realidad quería devorar.

La rubia podía parecerse pero jamás llegaría a los pies de Hinata Hyuga al punto de vista de Charasuke, se sintió frustrado al ver que realmente no estaba besando a la peliazul.

Ella suspiró mientras él aun la sostenía.

\- No era broma él que eras un experto - dijo embobada con un rostro de quien pedía un beso mas.

Charasuke sonrió de lado arrogante.

 **Sabía muy bien como dejarlas sin aliento.**

[...]

 _Actualmente_

Charasuke suspiró y cayó agotado en el pasto del campo.

La práctica ya había terminado y él estaba mas que cansado, pronto serían las competiciones y solo había aceptado hacer parte de ese club para tener la excusa de ver a su senpai justo cuando ésta salía de las reuniones del comité, desafortunadamente estaba muy destrozado como para moverse, unos minutos de descanso no vendrían mal para él.

Sus brazos estaban arrojados a su lado y su mirada se mantuvo en el cielo despejado con una que otra nube pasajera antes de que sus párpados se cerraran por el cansancio.

Sólo se dio cuenta que cayó dormido cuando sintió algo presionar suavemente sus labios y un aroma a lavanda inundarlo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe tan solo para encontrarse con su senpai... _besándolo._

Y no supo como actuar.

 **Pero con Hinata se comportaría como si siempre fuera su primera vez porque...**

Era como si hubiera olvidado como besar, como si hubiera vuelto a su primer beso, cuando no sabía como mover los labios o la lengua, o si debería ser lento o rápido, si debería a penas seguir el ritmo de su compañero o hacer que fuera tan solo presionar los labios.

Por eso se quedó estático, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos como si no fuera a perder ni un detalle del rostro de Hinata.

Ella se mantenía ahí, inclinada en el suelo hacia él, tan sólo presionando sus labios contra los de él, de ojos bien cerrados y mejillas sonrojadas que a cada minuto se incendiaban aun mas, el pelo azulado recaía sobre ellos creando un manto que cubría casi toda la luz para Charasuke y seguramente no dejaba que nadie ajeno reconociera quienes estaban en ese campo.

Ahí estaba la oportunidad de Charasuke, seguramente se le habría dado después de esos meses de intentos, pedidos de citas, rosas en su casillero, en la puerta de su casa, en sus libros, después de infinitas declaraciones.

Después de haber golpeado a Itachi y ignorado a centenas de chicas.

Sí, ahí estaba su oportunidad y Charasuke como un tonto no pudo aprovecharla porque no lograba siquiera moverse.

 _Había sido ella quien le robó el aliento con tan sólo un roce de labios._

Ella por fin se separó de él de pronto como si quemará y notó que él la miraba atónito.

Hinata se sonrojó a mas no poder y lo miró asustada, al verse descubierta.

\- Lo...¡LO SIENTO! - gritó levantándose de golpe del suelo para después salir corriendo en disparada.

Charasuke se alarmó y se sentó bruscamente en el suelo.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera!... ¡Quiero otro! - gritó de forma exagerada extendiendo la mano en dirección al cuerpo de la fémina que ya estaba increíblemente a metros de distancia - ¡DÉJAME INTENTARLO OTRA VEZ! ...¡HINATA! - la llamó inútilmente porque ella ya había huido.

~ Maldición ~

 **...Cuando ella se acercaba, olvidaba hasta cosas básicas como respirar.**


	10. Quieres ser el mejor

**Notas de autor:** _Este mas parece un one-shot, me quedó un poco largo jeje._

 **Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles_

 _._

 _._

 _...Quieres ser el mejor_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Antiguamente._

 **Charasuke tuvo al todo 141 citas.**

\- Charasuke-kun, ahora quiero el helado de fresa, onegai ~ - pidió abrazando mas su brazo, estrechando sus senos contra él.

Él le sonrió de lado. Sabía lo que vendría después, sería una cita con el hotel del amor, por eso no le importó gastar dinero en un simple helado.

\- Está bien Koneko-chan - contestó dirigiéndose con ella a la heladería.

~ ¿Diablos como se llamaba? ~ se preguntó el azabache.

\- ¡Sí! - ella celebró ajena a sus pensamientos.

 **142\. Por eso era un experto en citas.**

[...]

 _Actualmente_

\- ¡Itachi! - el mencionado dejó de mirar el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas cruzadas y volteó el rostro para mirar por sobre el hombro a su hermano menor tras el sillón.

Izumi apareció con tazas de té en una bandeja por detrás de Charasuke. El Uchiha menor seguía en puerta de la sala, al parecer recién acababa de llegar de la escuela.

\- Hola Charasuke-kun - saludó la castaña.

\- ¿A donde fue tu primera cita con Hinata? - cuestionó el mencionado ignorando a la mayor. No que la odiara, tan sólo tenía algo importante que averiguar, Itachi y Izumi congelaron.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Ligeramente incómodo por la pregunta, no era para menos ya que su actual novia estaba ahí.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - cuestionó tratando de evadir la pregunta, esquivó la mirada.

\- ¡Solo contesta! - ordenó con el cachete inflado y cruzando los brazos el menor, exigiendo respuesta.

Itachi miró a su hermano luego a su novia, ella le sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que todo estaba bien, el mayor suspiró, sabía que su actual novia siempre se llevó bien con Hinata, la adoraba, pero de cierta forma aun era incómodo.

Izumi se acercó a la mesa de la sala y puso la bandeja, con un sonrisa divertida brincando en los labios.

\- Pues fuimos a una tienda de té - Itachi sonrió y cerró los ojos ante el breve recuerdo - Luego al parque y a una exposición de bellas artes, a la segunda cita fuimos al parque de diversiones, a la tercera...- el moreno se había perdido listando las citas que tuvieron.

\- Ya, Ya, era solo la primera nii-san - gruñó el Uchiha menor con una vena saltando en su rostro. ¡Listo! Su lado celoso ya había salido a flote. Los mayores lo miraron y sorprendidos, luego intercambiaron miradas y soltaron risa divertida por la expresión de fastidio de Charasuke.

\- No me digas...¿Planeas invitarla a una cita otouto? - preguntó con diversión en la voz el Uchiha mayor.

Charasuke abrió una sonrisa de lado, casi perversa y victoriosa.

\- Para que lo sepas tendremos una cita está tarde, hmpf - dijo estufando su pecho como si acabará de lograr la mejor hazaña del mundo, con arrogancia sonrió y sacudió su pelo con la mano al mismo tiempo que guiñaba el ojo, pero por el tinte rojizo en sus mejillas podía notarse que parecía algo nervioso, aunque bastante contento - Le estoy preparando la mejor cita de su vida- aseguró como si tuviera todo bajo control.

Itachi y Izumi arquearon la ceja. Otra vez intercambiaron miradas, ambos abrieron una sonrisa perversa.

Sí. Hora de fastidiar al hermanito menor.

Itachi volvió a su libro y agarró una taza de té mientras Izumi lo imitaba sentándose en el sofá.

\- ¡Oh! Pues suerte con eso, la necesitarás - dijo escondiendo su sonrisa del menor. Charasuke se tensó.

\- ¡No necesito suerte! - aseguró sobresaltado el menor - ¡Sé como tener una cita! He tenido cientos - retrucó como un niño que competía.

\- Tienes razón, pero nunca con alguien como Hinata-chan ¿verdad? - cuestionó la castaña tomando un sorbo de su té, de ojos cerrados y una sonrisa socarrona. Abrió un parpado y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo - ¿Estás seguro que puedes complacerla? Ya sabes, ella es de gustos sencillos al igual que tu hermano - espetó la mayor tan divertida de ver al menor hirviendo de celos, Itachi aguantaba la risa, para eso trató de no ver a su hermano al rostro pero ya sabía que expresión estaba haciendo.

Charasuke volvió a tensarse. Miró al suelo con un puchero.

~ ¡Maldición!...¡Ella tiene razón! ~

\- Tsk...Pues para que lo sepas, tendrá la mejor cita de su vida **conmigo** \- recalcó como un niño antes de retirarse corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación - Ya lo verán ¡INCLUSO SERÁ MEJORES QUE LAS TUYAS ITACHI! - fue lo último que oyeron los dos cuando Charasuke desapareció subiendo las escaleras y entrando a su habitación.

Itachi y Izumi rieron con diversión.

\- Ya lo verás, te superaré Itachi - se prometió el pelinegro revolcando los gabinetes de su armario - ¿¡A donde están los boletos!?

* * *

Eso se dijo Charasuke pero...

 **Con Hinata las cosas jamás salían como planeaba porque...**

...La cita ya había iniciado un desastre. Él se había arreglado al doble tan sólo para mantenerla boquiabierta e impresionada, cayendo rendida a sus pies, pero todo ocurrió al revés, . Fue él quien acabó boquiabierto.

La pasó a buscar en su casa y tan pronto la vio salir quedó estático, luego bañó su rostro en sangre.

Su pelo recogido en una cola alta, con ondulaciones en las puntas, dejando dos mechones al lado de su rostro. No llevaba maquillaje, o al menos eso parecía, quizás lo llevaba pero no era nada notable, ella era de belleza tan natural. Sus labios tan carnosos y apetecibles como siempre, su falda holgada le llegaba hasta los muslos y su camisa blanca simples apretaba y moldaba sus enormes senos dejando a muestra sus definidas curvas voluptuosas, su cuello llevaba tan solo un collar con el símbolo de una llama de fuego rojo, se veía tan a muestra, como un llamado a la tentación de cualquiera que quisiera marcar su nívea piel, sus mejillas coloreadas, sus ojos perlados, y cuando movió los labios Charasuke no soportó mas.

Tuvo una hemorragia nasal por tanta belleza y por la fuerte emoción que sentía.

Por suerte, aun estaban en la casa de ella, así que después de unas miradas de amenazas del padre, hermana y primo, después de que ella saliera limpia y refrescada, manteniendo la elegancia como siempre, pudieron salir, Charasuke tan frustrado estaba consigo mismo que no notó que a ella le pareció divertida la situación.

Eso sólo fue para empezar sus problemas.

Luego en la fila del cine los problemas aumentaron, Charasuke parecía un perro que marcaba territorio con su mirada amenazante. **Su Hinata**. ¡Exacto suya! No paraba de llamar la atención de los chicos por donde pasaban. Todas la miraban y lo peor era que Charasuke no podía mantener el brazo al rededor de ella, temía asustarla y parecer demasiado invasivo, pensaba que tenía que ir las cosas con calma, pero los chicos le quitaban la paciencia y tenía ganas de golpearlos o al menos marcar en la piel de ella _"propiedad de Charasuke"_ , eso sonaba bien...quizás unos moretones o mordidas.

Hasta que al 19º chico Charasuke no soportó mas.

Los chicos dejaban de mirarla cuando cruzaban la mirada con Charasuke, su interior se congelaba y las ganas de huir recorrían su espalda, pero ya tenía suficiente.

Hinata parpadeó cuando el Uchiha se quitó la chamarra con el sémbolo de un abanico rojo y blanco en la espalda y se la puso a ella, cerrando el cierre hasta el cuello.

\- ¿Eh? - ella lo miró sin entender.

\- Hace frío, es mejor que te abrigues - excusó él, esquivando la mirada por unos segundos , volteando el rostro para ocultar su mejilla ruborizada. Hinata lo miró aprehensiva.

\- Pero ¿y tú? - preguntó preocupada pendiendo hacia un lado la cabeza, con los ojos enormes e interrogantes, ya que si hacía frío él se iba a resfriar, y eso la preocupaba.

¡Oh! No.

¡Directo al corazón!

¡Soldado noqueado!

Hinata parpadeó confundida cuando vio a un Charasuke deprimido en un rincón del salón murmurando _'_ _¡_ _Es tan tierna!_ _¡_ _Maldición!_ _¡_ _Es demasiado ingenua y inocente!_ _¡_ _Podría atacarla y ella siquiera se resistiría!_ _¡_ _Maldición!'_ , ella lo miró confundida sin entender que le sucedía. Se encogió de hombros, y sin poder evitarlo se encogió dentro del abrigo para sentir el aroma del perfume varonil y embriagante que desprendía de éste, se ruborizó mientras llevaba las manos al pecho del abrigo para sentirlo mejor. Sacudió la cabeza avergonzada al sentirse como una pervertida y espantó todo pensamiento al darse cuenta de que la película estaba por empezar, se alarmó.

\- ¡Charasuke-kun ya es hora! - dijo corriendo hasta él y tomarlo para llevarlo apresurada a la sala del cine. Charasuke sólo se concentró en la mano delicada en su muñeca.

Dentro del cine tampoco tuvo éxito.

Su plan era accidentalmente tocar su mano mientras los dos comían las palomitas, por eso sólo compró un pote de palomitas, entonces cuando rozaran los dedos ella seguramente se sonrojaría y los dos sentirían una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo y para su cuartada final él le tomaría la mano y diría una frase que había practicado durante muchas citas, una que siempre dejaba a las chicas enamoradas y rendidas, entonces **BAM** la dejaría derretida por él.

Dejando su cara embobada Charasuke se dio cuenta tarde de que las palomitas ya habían terminado mientras él estaba ahí, sentado al lado de ella fantaseando.

~ ¡Demonios! ~

Plan fallido.

Bien, no había problema. La película aun no había terminado, sólo iba por la mitad.

La miró de reojo, concentrada en la gran pantalla con ojos soñadores, tan linda y distraída. El moreno la miró, luego miró la pantalla, luego volvió a mirarla, por último miró la pantalla y con una sonrisa en los labios, lentamente trató de poner la mano sobre la de ella, sin mirarla.

\- ¡Oh! - Hinata jadeó al ver al protagonista llorando, llevó ambas manos al pecho justo cuando Charasuke había tratado de tocar su mano.

Charasuke la miró petrificado.

Otro fallo.

Respiró hondo.

~ Está bien. Aun hay tiempo ~ se dijo a si mismo.

Después de dos minutos Hinata bostezó tiernamente como un gatito, otra vez directo al corazón del azabache, pero aprovechando que se había contagiado, ya que los bostezos son contagiosos, Charasuke estiró los brazos haciendo un bostezo aun mas grande de lo normal, mirando a otro lado como si fuera inocente trató de poner el brazo en su hombro.

\- ¡Oh! - Hinata parpadeó cuando el boleto del cine que aun tenía en su mano se cayó al suelo - Se me cayó - murmuró y se agachó, aun sentada en la silla, para tomar el papel.

La mano de Charasuke cayó sobre la nada hacia el asiento de ella. Otra vez se petrificó.

~ Maldición. No, aun no está perdido. ¡La tercera es la vencida! ~ se animó a si mismo.

¡Su última tentativa!

Ella se enderezó en la silla y miró otra vez en la pantalla.

1.

2.

3.

Charasuke trató de abrazarla, ¡Ahora sí, no se le escapaba!

\- Iré al baño - excusó levantándose al mismo tiempo que Charasuke abrazaba el aire.

Ella se retiró y él quedó estático, abrazando la nada.

~ ¡Joder! ¿Por qué? ~ el Uchiha lloriqueó internamente. ¿Tenía que ser tan difícil tener contacto con ella? Jamás tuvo esos problemas con ninguna.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de haber vuelto, Hinata parpadeó mientras miraba la película.

Ella miró a su lado, atónita, cuando sintió que el moreno se había recostado sobre su hombro. Por el suave ronquido y el movimiento de su pecho subiendo y bajando, pudo percibir que él había quedado dormido, ella no sabía que Charasuke no había dormido tarde por la emoción que tenía para que llegará éste día, además de pasar altas horas de la noche planeando la cita . Hinata sonrió con suavidad, sus mejillas ruborizaron ligeramente y ella lo vio encantada, se veía tierno mientras dormía. Mirando hacia otro lado, fingiendo inocencia ella tomó la mano de él que estaba al lado de la suya, y hasta finalizar la película la sostuvo sintiendo la misma calidez que desprendía del abrigo del Uchiha.

~ _¡Wuaa_ _hhh!_ _¿_ _Qué haces Hinata? ~_ se preguntó a si misma completamente ruborizada pero no pudo apartar la mano, era mucho mas grande que la suya. El humo salió por sus orejas y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por el flequillo cuando no pudo evitar entrelazar los dedos.

No pudo volver a concentrarse en el final de la película.

[...]

Charasuke estaba abatido.

Se había dormido en la película.

~ Demonios ~

Jamás tuvo problemas en sus citas, aun mas cuando se trataba tan sólo llevarlas a un motel. Siquiera pudo tener un acercamiento con ella, al menos eso creía él, no sabía que ella estuvo sosteniendo su mano hasta un poco antes de que despertará.

Ahora ya iban de regreso a casa, y por mas que había hecho lo mejor posible para disculparse por haber dormido, como llevarla a un parque, comprar dulces y hasta sus favoritos 'rollos de canela', él no sentía satisfecho a causa del desastre inicial.

Hinata sostenía un bolso pequeño en sus manos, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonrió para si misma, divertida y enternecida por el ceño fruncido del azabache, ella reconocía que era lo que tenía al Uchiha de esa forma.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de las propiedades Hyuga. Ya era de noche, pero no había pasado de la hora acordada por el patriarca.

Charasuke se sentía... _muy abatido_. ¿Cómo un casanova como él no podía hacer que la única que le gustaba cayera derretida por él? No tenía sentido.

\- Charasuke-kun - la voz melódica de la peliazul lo sacó que su batalla interna, él volteó el rostro a ella, aun con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón el moreno se sobresaltó por lo que ella hizo.

Un beso.

¡Oh Dios!

Lo besó tiernamente, un roce de labios fugaz y voluntario.

Ella se separó con las mejillas ruborizadas y una sonrisa boba en los labios.

\- Yo...etto...me divertí mucho hoy, gracias por el día - dijo apresurada temiendo que su sonrojo creciera y su valentía desapareciera.

Charasuke quedó atónito.

Ella volteó para irse.

Charasuke volvió en si.

Esta vez ella no escapaba. Definitivamente no.

Cuando la Hyuga volteó, sintió como la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia él. La escena le pareció familiar.

Tuvo que apoyarse en el torso del Uchiha y jadeó al notar la cercanía. Tan sólo centímetros de su rostro, su aliento caliente golpeaba contra el de ella, era mas alto por lo que tenía que alzar la mirada para tratar de descifrar su expresión, pero sólo podía ver la mitad de su rostro a causa de la poca iluminación de la calle.

La atrajo por la cintura y con la otra mano en el cuello, llevó sus dedos para entrelazarlos en las suave hebras del largo pelo azulado, tan poco visible durante la noche.

La besó.

Al momento Hinata jadeó, pero luego se dejó llevar por los labios que se movían con delicadeza contra los suyos, probando de ella lenta y suavemente, tan sensual que ella sentía como si fuera a derretir por el calor que desprendían los dos y como las fuerzas se le iban de las piernas, agradeciendo internamente que la estuviera sosteniendo.

Al principio Charasuke mantuvo su mano en la espalda de ella, hechizado con su sabor dulce, luego su mano bajó a las caderas femeninas mientras pensaba no ser suficiente con probar tan sólo superficialmente, su mano bajó por la falda paseando lentamente hacia sus partes bajas mientras pedía permiso para invadir su boca y intoxicarse en ella, bajó aun mas la mano hasta llegar a sus muslos desnudos y sentir la suavidad de su tersa piel, estremeciéndose junto a ella mientras sus lenguas se conectaban y el aliento empezaba a faltarles, ella le respondía tímidamente pero eso sólo lograba enloquecerlo, sin poder controlarse su mano viajó por dentro de la falda quitando un gemido excitante de la peliazul mientras la acercaba un poco mas contra él.

Antes de que ella pudiera notar lo excitado y duro que estaba se separó de ella al notar que quizás se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, pero era tan embriagante que no pudo evitarlo.

Con la respiración pesada pegó su frente con la de ella, los ojos perlados tan ofuscados y grises como los de él.

\- Yo...creo que es mejor si me retiro - susurró entrecortado y ella no pareció entenderlo a la primera. Hinata salió del trance y recuperó el aliento mientras él se separaba.

\- ¡Ah! S-sí - murmuró apretando el pequeño bolso en sus manos a la altura de sus muslos. Se volteó y entró corriendo por el enorme jardín que daba a la mansión - ¡Nos-nos vemos mañana Charasuke-kun! - dijo alarmada y completamente ruborizada mientras corría apresurada y entorpecida para llegar a su habitación lo antes posible. Oh. Dios se sentía caliente.

Charasuke soltó una risita divertida y contenta y puso las manos en los bolsillos.

Con una sonrisa boba en los labios caminó algunas cuadras por las oscuras calles del vecindario y sólo cuando vio que estaba completamente solo, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y celebró.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡SÍ!¡ SÍ! - tenía una dura erección que tratar, con tan sólo un beso cándido de Hinata, pero no podía estar mas feliz y eufórico, por eso celebró como un idiota hasta llegar a su casa.

... **Hinata era impredecible, y siempre lograba encontrar una forma de darle las mejores sorpresas.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios :3 me ha alegrado mucho leerlos.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten y no se olviden de sonreír.**_

 _ **Att: Safamantica s2**_


	11. Y también poseerla

**Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles._

 _...Y también poseerla_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Antiguamente._

 **Charasuke jamás tenía compasión en la cama.**

 **-** ¡OH! ¡Sí Charasuke, mas hondo! - gritó la pelirroja de ojos azules enredando aun mas sus piernas en las caderas del moreno.

Él obedeció el mandato de esa mujer casada que lo llamaba a su casa por tercera vez en esa semana.

La cama sufría el impacto de los movimientos bruscos y feroces del moreno.

Esa día estaba de pésimo humor ya que había encontrado a su hermano justo en el momento que tenía la mano bajo la falda de Hinata y la boca en el enorme seno por sobre la ropa, lo único que lo dejaba mejor era saber que ella lo había detenido de ir mas lejos como todas las otras veces, pero estaba seguro que en algún momento llegaría la hora que ella se entregaría a Itachi y eso lo enfurecía.

Cosa que aprovechaba para desahogar en esa clase de mujeres que tenía bajo él.

 **No le importaba mas que desahogarse y era mejor para él no tener que lidiar momentos de delicadezas.**

[...]

Actualmente.

Su piel sabía deliciosa a cada centímetro que lamía.

Sus besos eran un dulce que viciaban hasta a alguien como él que odiaba los dulces.

Su olor era embriagante y su piel cálida era abrasadora, ardía a cada toque que le daba.

Sus gemidos eran la mejor melodía que podía pedir.

Era tan hermosa cuando estando completamente desnuda frente a él que Charasuke contuvo las ganas quedarse observándola embobado y parecer un idiota.

Su pelo había crecido aun mas y estaba mas oscuro y largo, bellamente esparcido por la sábana blanca, contrastando con su color de piel, su tez pálida le había atraído tanto que no pudo evitar mordisquear y chupar cada centímetro por donde pasó, ahora estaba llena de moretones y marcas de dientes, cosa que el Uchiha adoró, se sentía en el cielo tenerla así bajo él.

Desnuda, embriagada, extasiada.

Acercó su nariz al cuello de ella y suspiró, bajando por su piel y rozando su aliento caliente mientras descendía, lento, como si estuviera grabando cada momento, sosteniendo sus muslos suavemente mientras bajaba, ahora en sus pechos, sintiendo como ella estremecía, momentos después en su ombligo, sintiendo como ella temblaba de expectación, se detuvo a centímetros de llegar a su intimidad, sintió la tensión que emanaba de ella.

El aroma de su empapada entrepierna era tan embriagante como la imagen que tuvo segundos antes de Hinata mientras se corría.

Era lo mas glorioso y excitante que había visto en su vida.

\- Cha-Charasuke...hazlo ya - ella tartamudeó nerviosa y ya impaciente, él había estado recorriendo su cuerpo por mucho tiempo, torturándola, haciéndola temblar de expectación y estremeciéndola de placer cuando la chupó con hambre.

Charasuke se sentía drogado en la peliazul, era tan deliciosa e intoxicante, cada parte de su piel le daba ganas de quedarse enredado y pegado en esa ojiperla por una eternidad. Se apoyó sobre sus manos alzándose sobre la Hyuga para estar cara a cara.

Sus brazos soportando su peso estaban expuestos y permitían que Hinata analizará perfectamente sus torneados músculos, de ante-brazos, de su torso, de su abdomen, lo único que él llevaba puesto era el collar Uchiha en su cuello pendiendo hacia abajo, ambos estaban ruborizados y con la piel en llamas, ambos con los ojos nublados y grises, con la fuerte necesidad de unir sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó aunque estuviera mas que excitado y ansioso de poder fundirse entre sus caderas.

 **Pero con Hinata siempre se preocuparía de que era lo que ella deseaba...**

Ella le mostró una cara de angustia, como si ya no pudiera esperar mas, cosa que demostró atrayéndolo a un beso mojado y necesitado, atrapándolo con los brazos y rodeando su cuello, Charasuke correspondió con mas ansiedad, pegando su miembro húmedo a la entrada de Hinata, gimiendo junto a ella en medio al beso a causa del roce de sus intimidades.

Hinata suspiró contra su boca cuando se separaron unos centímetros conectándose aun por un hilo de saliva brillante.

\- ... _Sí -_ susurró chocando sus perlas ofuscadas contra los ojos negros lujuriosos y envolviéndolo con sus largas piernas para atraerlo mas hacía ella. Charasuke soltó un jadeo placentero y no necesitó contenerse mas tiempo.

La penetró deslizándose en su interior y siendo recibido por una enorme calidez y estrechez.

¡Dios! ¡Era la pura gloria!

\- _¡_ _Ahh! - a_ poyando su cabeza contra cuello sudado de la ojiperla mientras guiaba su miembro a su apretado interior dejó escapar un ahogado gemido junto a Hinata cuando se sintió completamente adentro, cerró completamente los ojos frunciendo el ceño con una mueca de dolor pero que contradecía el infinito placer que sentía al ser rodeado por su empapada y aliente vagina.

Esa noche terminó con moretones, mordidas y arañazos en todo su cuerpo que había recibido cuando hizo un vaivén hambriento contra las caderas de Hinata.

Marcas que él consideró el mejor trofeo recibido en toda su vida.

... **Por Hinata esperaría el tiempo que ella necesitará, sin importar cuanto fuera.**


	12. Y que sepa que es la única

**Notas de autor:** _Supongo que otro que salió one-shot jeje, los capítulos no están aclarados la quiebra de tiempo, entre ellos puede haber pasado días o meses, por eso es solo aclarado con actualmente y antiguamente, contiene Ooc y posibles errores de ortografía pero espero disfruten ;3_

 **Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** _12, s_ _erie de drabbles y one-shots._

 _._

 _._

 _...Y que sepa que es la única_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Antiguamente._

 **Charasuke jamás se preocupaba con mujeres celosas**

\- Estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad Charasuke-kun? Oye préstame atención - gruñó la pelirroja ya impaciente por como la ignoraba.

\- Ya Karin - el moreno se irritó sobresaltando a la de ojos rojos al jamás haberlo visto usar ese tono y darle esa mirada fría - Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Pero es visto como la miras...es a la única que no tocas - la calló con una mirada aun mas helada provocando que Karin se encogiera y dudará entre estar correcta o haberlo irritado con la deducción de que alguien como él estaría enamorado

\- ¿Vas a querer follar o no? Por que si no me iré sin importarme, tengo a otras que pueden ocupar tu lugar y ...

\- ¿¡Así que me cambiarías así sin mas!? - preguntó indignada pero el moreno rodó los ojos.

Como si ella no supiera.

Karin lo miró herida con los ojos vidriosos tras las gafas.

Se retiró y Charasuke se encogió de hombros y no la siguió como ella hubiera deseado, tan sólo llamó a otra chica para desahogar su agonía.

 **No es su problema sino el de ellas porque todas sabían lo que él era, un simple playboy.**

* * *

 _Actualmente **.**_

\- Ya Karin ¡déjame en paz! - gruñó tratando de evitar a la pelirroja que se había colado en el salón del comité justo en el momento que había guardado una sorpresa para Hinata.

La estaba esperando sin camisa y con una rosa en la boca al saber que quedarían solos, sabía que Hinata probablemente se negaría en hacer algo ahí pero sería divertido convencerla y excitante seducirla hasta que se rindiera pero Karin había llegado antes que Hinata con unos papeles de sugestiones de su clase y vio la oportunidad perfecta para cobrar una pequeña venganza por su corazón partido, no había alma en la escuela que no supiera del noviazgo de esos dos.

Charasuke contuvo las ganas de golpearla cuando ella apoyo ambas manos en su torso desnudo cuando él se levanto, aun mas cuando bajo con las manos traviesas a sus jeans con la intención de quitárselo.

Charasuke jamás tocaría a una mujer para lastimarla, pero sabía dar advertencias.

Puso ambas manos en sus muñecas no demasiado fuerte pero lo suficiente para que ella entender que no quería lo que ofrecía y la fulminó con desprecio pero ella seguía con la sonrisa coqueta.

La victoria en su sonrisa aumentó cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- Charasu...- la voz de Hinata se cortó y el mencionado la ensanchó los ojos alarmado.

¡Oh! No. Él sabía lo que vendría después, nada bueno vendría de la situación actual y solo la idea lo derrumbó por dentro.

\- Hina...- siquiera pudo pronunciarse.

 **Pero jamás quería que Hinata pensará que habría otra por que...**

\- Jamás cambiarás Charasuke-kun~, por dentro sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego - dijo Karin sin voltear a ver quien había entrado, aun de espaldas a Hinata sabía quien era la chica tras ella, se movió para acercarse a Charasuke quien ya volvía a mirarla aun mas furioso y con la promesa de que pagaría por todo lo que ocurriría pero antes de que el moreno pudiera siquiera apartarla de manera brusca Hinata volvió a pronunciarse.

\- Karin-san - la mencionada se detuvo y volteó el rostro para mirarla con una sonrisa satisfecha, sonrisa que se borró al ver la expresión de la secretaria del consejo estudiantil - Retírate, y es mejor que lo hagas pronto - su expresión era tan sombría como la falta de emoción en su voz.

Ella volteó de espaldas a Charasuke quien se encontraba pasmado, sintió que su cuerpo temblaba del miedo por la posible situación, jamás la había visto de esa forma.

\- Pero Hinata-chan podemos compartirlo, seguramente a Charasuke-kun no le importará, después de todo es un mujeriego que no...- Karin quería que Charasuke sufriera, después de todo era obvio que amaba a esa chica peliazul y sería de lo mejor para ella ver el como Hinata rompería el corazón como el moreno lo hizo con ella.

\- Cállate - Hinata no gritó, no alzó la voz o denotó emoción, lo dijo tan tranquilamente como si hablará de algo sin importancia eso solo dejó a los otros dos aun mas congelados en su lugar.

\- Hi-Hinata esto no es lo que parece, fue ella quien ...- el moreno trató de excusarse y salir invicto tratando de dar un paso hacía ella, la mencionada lo ignoró y el moreno notó eso, le dolió, demonios como le dolió.

\- Creo que ella ya hizo lo suficiente para abrirme los ojos, puedes irte Karin-san - la pelirroja se mostró confundida antes su frase y al ver que Hinata le daba paso para que saliera mientras le señalaba la puerta - Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir, sabes que estás frente a una participante del comité estudiantil y por lo que veo estás haciendo cosas indebidas en local escolar podría reportarte - Karin parpadeó.

¿La estaba amenazando? Estaba incrédula de ver eso de la adorable senpai que siempre se mostraba tan tranquila y temerosa en las presentaciones junto al presidente del comité pero se encogió de hombros.

\- Tienes razón, mi trabajo ya está hecho - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose en dirección a la puerta, dio una última mirada de reojo al estático moreno que pronto parecía que el alma se le iría por la boca, la rosa estaba en el suelo destrozada por una pisada que la pelirroja le dio al pasar - Nos vemos Charasuke-kun~ - ronroneó mordaz y divertida pero el azabache siquiera digirió su voz, estaba demasiado centrado en mirar petrificado a Hinata, pero aun mirándola siquiera notó cuando Hinata susurró un " _Acércate a él y juro que te arrepentirás"_ o cuando Karin quedó estática al lado de la ojiperla para luego salir en disparada corriendo de ese salón, al menos había logrado ver la cara de un Charasuke aterrado por su futuro y eso ya era suficiente para Karin.

Hinata le dio la espalda a Charasuke y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, el moreno dio un paso vacilante hacia ella.

\- Hinata, juro que yo...- ella se volteó a verlo con los ojos vidriosos y una mirada de enojo mientras mordía sus labios inferiores con fuerza.

Estaba enojada...pero demonios que tierna se veía. No Charasuke, no es momento para eso.

\- ¿En donde? - gruñó ella acercándose a él y provocando que éste diera un paso vacilante hacia atrás, ella realmente estaba irritada y tenía miedo de lo que vendría después, rogaba que ella no creyera las cosas que dijo Karin.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó en automático temiendo enojarla mas, sí, aun siendo casi diez centímetros mayor que ella, Charasuke era el que se mostraba asustado dando pasos atrás hasta chocar la espalda contra la mesa del comité, mirando hacia abajo mientras ella lo fusilaba con la mirada pero con pequeñas gotas acumuladas en los rincones mientras fruncía en ceño furiosa.

\- ¿¡En donde te tocó!? - era como oír a un gatito rugir, él se sobresaltó mientras tenía ambas manos en la mesa para apoyarse y la miraba vacilante incluso sorprendido.

\- Hinata sabes que eres la única quien amo y...

\- ¡Charasuke! - advirtió ella de que no la hiciera esperar mas por su respuesta.

Santo cielos no hubo 'kun', no hubo 'kun'...¿debía desesperarse? Pues ya estaba desesperado.

\- ¡En-en el torso! - contestó de inmediato sin cuestionarse el porque de su pregunta, estaba asustado de lo que ella diría. Se suponía era ella quien tartamudeaba y él quien acorralaba, ¿cuando cambió la situación? Ah! Sí, cuando Karin lo metió en ese problema.

\- _¿_ _Aquí? -_ susurró al besar su en medio a su torso desnudo. Charasuke soltó un jadeó de sorpresa y placer al sentir los labios fríos contra su piel, la miró incrédulo - _¿O_ _aquí? -_ sus pequeñas manos se apoyaron en su abdomen provocando escalofríos junto con los labios que ahora dejaban un pequeño rastro mojado en otro lado - Fue solo aquí Charasuke-kun - dejó un pequeño quitando un suspiro del moreno - Contesta Charasuke - ordenó apoyando un poco mas fuerte sus delicadas y suaves manos su abdomen para traerlo a la realidad, sin alejarse y solo alzando la mirada se encontró con una bonita visión mientras planteaba otro beso en la piel masculina expuesta, los ojos parpados de Charasuke se entrecerraban mientras dejaba mas un suspiro de placer escapar de sus labios entreabiertos, su rostro estaba realmente colorado, si era tan solo por la temperatura ella no tenía idea pero le agradó.

\- _No ~_ \- soltó un largo y profundo suspiro de placer al sentirla morder su torso bajando con la boca y provocando estremecimientos por todo su ser, Su visión se volvió nublada y sin darse cuenta dobló los dedos apretando mas la madera de la mesa tras él como si tratará de buscar fuerzas.

\- ¿En donde más? - cuestionó mientras descendían con húmedos besos por su duro abdomen, besos que empezaban a calentar su cuerpo.

\- Mas abajo - soltó extasiado y se mordió el labio inferior con expectación viendo como la cabellera añil bajaba lenta y tortuosamente, ¡Oh! ¡Kami-sama que no se detuviera! Hinata sonrió de lado mientras se detenía con las manos en los bordes de su pantalón y besaba el camino al paraíso situado en su abdomen, la ojiperla sabía que el pelinegro no mentía, había visto a Karin con las manos en el borde de su pantalón pero sabía que Charasuke estaba aprovechando y disfrutando mucho lo que ella hacía.

Las manos en el botón de su pantalón aceleraron el corazón del Uchiha manera descontrolada.

Ella...¿acaso?

Perdió el aliento cuando Hinata estuvo de rodillas frente a él.

\- ¿Te ha tocado aquí también? - cuestionó presionando por sobre la ropa la extensión de su miembro semi-erecto, deslizando hacía abajo tan solo la punta de su dedo indicador y eso fu suficiente para que Charasuke se sintiera mas duro que nunca ni que hablar de esa mirada irritada y lujuriosa de esos ojos perlas que lo estaban empezando a volver loco.

\- No pero...- el Uchiha no mentiría, no quería que pensará equivocado de que habría estado de forma intima con la pelirroja pero sí quería recibir un beso ahí también.

\- ¿Pero...? - le arqueó la ceja con diversión en la voz y el moreno no supo cuando empezó a jadear y sentirse tan caliente.

~ Mierda. Kami. Sama. Ayúdeme. ~ pensó mientras tragaba grueso.

\- Hinata lo juro yo... _Oh Dios_ \- soltó un quejido de placer y su pecho subía y bajaba por la acelerada respiración cuando la sintió presionar su endurecido miembro por sobre la ropa, masturbándolo sin hacer contacto directo - No...dejaría a nadie.. _Oh_...nadie a parte de ti... _mhn -_ cerró completamente los ojos tensó la mandíbula al sentir como se movía por sobre su entrepierna con la fuerza necesaria para sacarle temblores de placer, tan sólo pudo entreabrir ligeramente los ojos perdido en éxtasis mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones junto a la ropa interior lo suficiente para exponerlo ante ella - ... _Tocarme -_ terminó la frase en un gemido extasiado cuando sintió sus labios sobre su pene, las descargas recorrieron cada fibra, terminación y célula nerviosa de su cuerpo incitándolo a temblar del placer.

Estuvo completamente expuesto a ella, con las emociones a flor de la piel y los sentidos nublados mientras ella lo torturaba en el castigo mas placentero que había recibido en su vida.

Tuvo que sostener la cabeza de Hinata y mantener otra mano en la mesa tras él cuando pensó que perdía las fuerzas en las piernas, sólo podía percibir la increíble sensación de sentir como ella lo tragaba complemente su hombría con la húmeda, suave pero caliente boca y a un ritmo que lo entre los cielos lo chupó haciendo que sus ojos se voltearan hacia arriba y su boca se abriera en un gemido ahogado, la saliva se mezcló con el fluido pre-seminal y con la humedad de su grueso miembro excitado y palpitante como jamás lo estuvo. Ella lo sumergía en su boca presionando los labios y la lengua contra lo caliente de su piel

\- ¡Hinata...!- se encorvó hacia adelante enredando sus dedos entre a suave cabellera femenina y gimió por lo delicioso que se sentía esa pequeña boca en su pene, ella deslizó sus labios desde la base hasta llegar a su glande y se detuvo concentrando su lengua en ese punto sensible - ¡Senpai! - eso se le escapó de los labios entre el inmensurable ola de placer que recorrió su cuerpo obligándolo a retorcerse hacia el frente por esa desbordante sensación, sus rodillas flaqueaban cuando ella aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos sin darle siquiera un respiro - _Aah sí -_ estaba a punto de ceder completamente ante ella, si es que ya no lo había hecho, el sudor ya goteaba por su frente y escurría en su torso y por su cuello, se sentía acalorado aunque estuviera casi completamente desnudo - E-espera Hinata aun _Oh..._ aun estamos en la _..escuela-_ declaró entrecortado y jadeante.

¿Y ahora se lo iba a recordar? Además, él no era quien para decirlo cuando planeaba hacer lo mismo minutos antes, pero el moreno necesitaba al menos un respiro para no mostrarse tan derretido y rendido ante ella, además de que quizás Hinata podría luego arrepentirse al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

Al contrario, la Hyuga lo ignoró completamente y siguió torturándolo hasta que Charasuke se rindió en el mejor orgasmo que tuvo en un oral.

* * *

Se abotonó el penúltimo botón de su camisa,cubriendo los moretones de todo su cuerpo excepto los del cuello, marcas que recibió por último, su rostro seguía ruborizado por el aumento en la temperatura que parecía no bajar.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y notó que ella tenía un los ojos vidriosos como si quisiera llorar de rabia, el pelo alborotado y algo desacomodado por la presión que Charasuke hizo en medio a la actividad, además de que sus mejillas estaban igual de coloreadas y limpiaba con el pulga en el costado de su boca enrojecida lo que él había derramado.

Él la miró mordiendo su labio inferior y siguiendo sus movimientos como si viera un manjar mas apetitoso frente a él.

Quizás debería dejarla celosa mas veces.

De acuerdo a la ojiperla, Karin le había abierto los ojos y ahora Hinata entendía que debía dejar claro que Charasuke ya tenía una dueña, cosa que hasta ahora no se había preocupado pero ya no cometería ese error.

Se acercó por tras de ella quien miraba la ventana de brazos cruzados aun enojada, pero su cara tierna la hacía ver como un gatito que se quiera hacer león.

La abrazó por detrás y puso la cabeza en su cuello aspirando su aroma y repartiendo besos cariñosos como si tratará de tranquilizarla, ella aun no lo miraba y se mostraba reluctante y evasiva, negándose a ablandar.

\- No te atrevas a dejar que ninguna otra chica te toque...Chrasuke-kun, o será la última vez que haremos eso - advirtió con un tono tranquilo pero serio dejando en claro que lo que decía no era un juego y pretendía cumplirlo. Hinata era mujer de palabra y sabía muy bien como era la forma en que él aprendía las lecciones, Hinata acababa de hablar en un lenguaje que Charasuke comprendía bien...el sexo.

Él se tensó.

O quizás mejor no la dejaba celosa.

\- No lo haré gatita - aseguró antes de repartir mas besos tranquilizadores y por último lamer completamente su cuello de forma lenta.

¡Genial! Ya estaba excitado de nueva cuenta con sólo tocarla.

¿Alguien habrá oído sus jadeos, gemidos y los " _Por Dios, e_ _sto es delicioso Hinata"_?

Bah, ¿Qué importa? Charasuke estaba mas que satisfecho y feliz pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en acalmar a la fiera, o mas bien a su pequeña tigresa.

Hinata se relajó y dejó una sonrisa satisfecha y resignada escapar mientras le permitía seguir besándola y probando su piel.

Ella sí sabía como debía ''educarlo'', además de que había disfrutado el pequeño cambio de papeles, quizás se estaba volviendo un poco pervertida (cuando volviera a casa se reprendería y apenaría de lo que hizo en ese salón aun en la escuela) pero ya culparía a Charasuke de eso.

 **...Ella era diferente a todas la que había conocido, era la única que sabía como domar al antiguo playboy.**

* * *

.

.

 _Fin._

 _¡Muchas Gracias por leer!_


	13. Por que la amas

**Pareja:** _CharaHina._

 **Género:** _Romance; Humor; Vida escolar;_

 **C** **apítulo:** _Bônus._

 _._

 _._

 _...Por que la amas_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Antiguamente._

 **Charasuke jamás se enamoraba de las chicas**

 **-** Charasuke ya hemos estado juntos por 6 meses ¿no crees que debemos dar un paso al compromiso? Estás por entrar a la preparatoria y vamos a separarnos, sabes que tengo que ir a una escuela de señoritas y tú a la preparatoria de Konoha, las chicas se te lanzaran en cima si no te ven con un anillo...Oe ¿me estás oyendo? - preguntó la castaña de piel morena al ver que él se estaba terminando de vestir -¿A donde vas? - el moreno estaba de espaldas a ella, abotonó su camisa y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Me ha encantado jugar contigo Koneko-chan, quizás lo repitamos algún día - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa y lanzaba una rosa al aire.

Cuando la chica atrapó la rosa Charasuke ya no estaba.

Maldito.

En cambio Charasuke salía con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, contento con el rumo que tenían su vida.

 **Jamás dejaría su vida actual agitada y sexual por algo llamado monogamia, no veía sentido en estar con una cuando tenía a todas bajo sus pies.**

[...]

 _Antiguamente._

Era linda.

Elegante y porte fino, con una tez de porcelana y unos delineados ojos perlas exóticos, tan hermosos como ninguno que había visto, su rostro era el de una niña y sus curvas eran las de una mujer voluptuosa, era incluso excitante el solo verla.

Ese fue el primer hecho que llamó la atención de Charasuke, el segundo era que lo había ignorado a contrario de las otras senpais y las de primero que al menos le dirigían una mirada de lado, analizándolo de arriba a abajo en muchas ocasiones con una sonrisa pícara, pero cuando la peliazul pasó por él y dejó atrás ese perfume a arándanos y canela fue Charasuke quien volteó a verla y no al contrario.

~ Debió de estar muy concentra en algo ~ fue lo que se dijo a si mismo por la indiferencia que recibió por parte de ella.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas y notó interesado que su falda era mas larga que las demás, ¿así que una chica recatada eeh?

Además tenía bonitas piernas.

Sonrió de lado ante su próxima presa en la cama.

* * *

Las cosas no salieron como él pretendía.

La chica simplemente no caía ante sus encantos y no parecía siquiera notar el que la estuviera coqueteando, era muy inocente e ingenua.

A cada rosa le otorgaba le decía _"- Eres muy amable y caballeroso Charasuke-kun, siempre veo las chicas muy contentas por los pasillos y eso me alegra ver, creo que animas sus días al igual que el mío al darles una rosa."_ lo trataba como si él hiciera eso tan solo por una amabilidad y por ser un caballero.

Hinata no lo trataba como un playboy, jamás se acercaba con intenciones segundas o hablaba con él pensando en sexo, lo trataba apenas como un kohai normal al igual que los demás, con respeto y amabilidad.

Y lo evadía de formas olímpicas sin siquiera darse cuenta, cada vez que trataba de besarla o de tocarla para conquistarla como lo lograba con todas siempre lo esquivaba sin querer, dejándolo besando en aire como un idiota.

Peor era cuando ella hablaba y él se mostraba como un niño contento y demasiado atento ante todo lo que salía de sus labios.

 **Para cuando se dio cuenta fue tarde porque...**

\- Charasuke-kun ¿estás bien? - preguntó mirándolo con genuina preocupación, él estaba sentado en la camilla de la enfermaría y había recibido un pelotazo brutal en la cabeza por parte de Menma.

El moreno parpadeó al notar que la Hyuga estaba ahí frente a él con las manos frente a ella y inclinándose en su dirección.

\- Déjalo senpai, está bien, es lo que se merece por no estar de atento - gruñó Menma de brazos cruzados reposando contra la pared al lado de la puerta con una expresión seria, Charasuke alzó la mirada a él mientras se sostenía la cabeza herida y Hinata enderezó la espalda y volteó a verlo.

\- No digas eso Menma-kun, puede pasar, está muy herido - reprendió la peliazul hacía uno de sus kohai, aunque era el gemelo de Naruto diferían mucho en personalidad.

\- Hump. De cualquier forma mi trabajo está hecho, la enfermera vendrá pronto - dijo sin emoción abriendo la puerta, miró a Hinata por sobre el hombro - ¿Vienes senpai? No quiero dejarte sola con ese pervertido - dijo mirando a Charasuke acusadoramente, éste lo fusiló por la acusación que decía frente a su senpai.

Hinata soltó una risa que obligó a Charasuke a verla embobado.

\- Estaré bien, el que no está bien es Charasuke-kun ¿neh? - preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa divertida dirigida al Uchiha, éste parpadeó pero no pudo contestar nada ya que la peliazul volteó otra vez a Menma - Voy a cuidarlo mientras la enfermera aun no regrese así que no te preocupes y puedes regresar a tu clase - ella lo liberó de sus obligaciones pero Menma achicó los ojos hacía ellos, mirando desconfiado al Uchiha y esperando algún comentario de coqueteo ante la frase de Hinata pero se vio sorprendido cuando ninguna frase vino, en cambio el moreno sentando en la camilla bajó la cabeza como si quisiera ocultar el furioso rubor de su rostro.

La mandíbula de Menma cayó.

El playboy estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas por un simple " _Voy a cuidarlo" y una sonrisa,_ podía jurar que él humo le salía por los oídos.

Menma no quería dejar a su senpai en las garras de Charasuke, le agradaba, podía verse con ella como pareja antes que cualquier otra chica pero ver a su amigo en ese estado, como un gatito manso no tenía precio.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a la posición inicial de apoyarse contra la pared y cruzar los brazos mientras sonreía de lado perverso.

\- Oh, está bien esperaré junto a ustedes - declaró y Hinata parpadeó extrañada pero se encogió de hombros, cuando volteó a Charasuke éste cubría completamente su rostro con una mano.

Se oyó la risa de Menma atrás pero Hinata ignoró mas centrada en el extraño actuar de Charasule.

~ Maldito Menma ~ pensó el azabache irritado y avergonzado.

\- ¡No mires! - gruñó hacia Hinata cuando ella trató de alejar su mano del rostro. Menma estalló aun mas divertido pero la ojiperla estaba demasiado centrada en la situación.

¿Qué le sucedía a Charasuke?

¿Estaba rojo?

Ah, Hinata por fin comprendió que sucedía.

Ignorando la advertencia del Uchiha con delicadeza apartó las manos del rostro de él y le sonrió.

\- Relájate no estés apenado, muchos han venido con heridas peores, no se te ve mal - aseguró amable la peliazul inclinando la cabeza a un lado refiriéndose al moretón en su frente.

Charasuke mordió su labio inferior mientras repetía maldiciones en su cabeza al sentir su rostro aun mas caliente, ella estaba demasiado cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal y aturdiéndolo con ese perfume delicado y embriagante, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y jamás pensó que estaría sonrojado como una niña por una simple chica.

¡Dios que vergüenza!

¿Y él se hacía llamar un playboy experto?

Menma seguía riendo y no paró siquiera cuando el Uchiha le dio una mirada irritada, el rubor en su rostro por la vergüenza no lo hacía ver intimidante.

\- Traeré el medicamento para pasar sobre ese moretón en tu frente - dijo Hinata ajena mientras iba en dirección al armario al fondo, la peliazul buscó los medicamentos sin notar las miradas de los dos chicos sobre ella, se inclinó hacia abajo para buscar en el estante mas bajo sin darse cuenta que los chicos ensancharon los ojos mirando atentamente sus piernas y sus muslos expuestos.

Pura, ingenua y demasiado inocente.

Charasuke no podía contra eso, estaba agitado y su corazón le palpitaba como loco.

Volteó el rostro hacía otro lado cubriendo su nariz del hilo de sangre que salía. Se extrañó al no oír una risa de burla por parte de Menma por eso lo miró por el rabillo del ojo solo para encontrarse con un Menma demasiado concentrado en las piernas de la Hyuga.

Menma sintió las malas vibras asesinas en su dirección y volteó el rostro hacía un Charasuke con la mano en la nariz pero con una mirada fulminante, alzó las manos de forma inocente y sonrió de lado como diciendo _"Oye viejo, soy hombre no me culpes"._

\- ¡Aquí está! dijo atrayendo la atención de los varones, Hinata se acercó otra vez a Charasuke y se alarmó.

\- ¿Te sangra la nariz? ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe? - preguntó asustada y preocupada tomando rápidamente un paño para entregarle, uno que él tomó rápidamente tratando de salvar su dignidad que le restaba.

Ella lo cuidó realmente tratando con delicadeza y suavidad su herida, Charasuke incluso pudo ignorar las burlas de Menma después, demasiado absortó en sus pensamientos mientras se retiraba por el pasillo de la escuela y se daba cuenta de que había pasado tres cosas que jamás le ocurrían con una chica.

Se había sonrojado.

Se había excitado al punto de tener un derrame nasal con solo ver un poco de su piel.

Se había sentido celoso.

Hinata pasó saludándolos al final del pasillo con una de esas hermosas sonrisa.

Charasuke alzó la mano saludando embobado como un idiota incluso cuando ella ya se había retirado.

Menma le golpeó en el brazo con el codo y Charaske frunció el ceño cuando volteó hacía el ojiazul viéndolo sonreír de lado de forma maliciosa.

\- Cállate, ni se te ocurra decir algo Menma - advirtió empezando a caminar apresurado con las mejillas coloreadas ignorando al moreno que reía tras de él. Bufó fastidiado y se llevo la mano a la cabeza en donde Hinata había tratado - ¡Ai! Joder - se quejó de dolor al haber olvidado que dolía con solo tocar impidiéndolo de hacer esa escena romántica de mangas shoujo en donde te tocas embobado el local en donde sentiste las manos del que aturde tu corazón.

Resignado soltó una mínima sonrisa de lado.

 **...Ya había caído enamorado de Hinata.**


	14. Sasuke es

_Capítulo especial en una versión diferente donde Sasuke es el único con personalidad Shippuden y todos los demás son de Road to Ninja._

 **Sinopsis:** Sasuke es un antisocial, emo, huraño, vengador, imperturbable, indiferente a los problemas ajenos, egocéntrico, un estudiante modelo, odia muchas cosas y no le gusta nada en particular excepto...

\- Deja de mirarme así, me pones incómoda Uchiha. Si tienes algún problema conmigo ¡escúpelo de una vez!

Él frunció el ceño y si ella lo hubiera mirado habría notado que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

 **...Esa rebelde senpai que más parecía una delincuente.**

 **[...]**

 **Nadie era capaz de quitarle un mísero rubor a Sasuke Uchiha...**

\- Sasuke-kun, mírame, por-fa-vor...- repitió la castaña mientras se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba caer al suelo.

El Uchiha suspiró y dejó de concentrarse en su libro de lectura. La clase había acabado y los estudiantes se habían ido, y mientras él esperaba a alguien había decidido leer un libro pero siempre aparecían chicas para importunarlo, con ésta ya era la quinta y apenas había pasado 2 minutos, mal pudo leer una página.

\- Deja de fastidiar - gruñó irritado y aun al verla con el sostén blanco casi transparente apenas cubriendo sus proporcionales senos su expresión no cambio dando un fuerte golpe en el orgullo de la chica que casi tambaleó de la impresión.

Él siquiera volvió a verla, ni una fugaz mirada, nuevamente se concentraba en su libro cómo si ella no estuviera ahí, siquiera le dijo palabras cómo "Qué falta de dignidad o cúbrete", no le dio así esperanzas de que fuera tímido o se preocupará con ella simplemente la ignoró cómo si no hubiera visto nada que le importase.

\- ¿Estás esperando a alguien?, esta es la sala de tercero, un estudiante de segundo no debería estar aquí - murmuró apenada y completamente avergonzada mientras se volvía a vestir lentamente sin mirarlo al rostro.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, vete de una vez - declaró sin mirarla.

La castaña se tensó y asustada, con la dignidad por los suelos tomó su mochila y salió tragando sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Eres de lo peor! - gritó saliendo del salón.

~ ¡Seguramente debe ser gay! ~ pensó mientras las lágrimas fluían y caían cuando pasó corriendo por el pasillo, no vio que a su lado una ojiperla la encaró con la ceja arqueada tomando un sorbo de su juguito y mirándola con cara de "¿A ésta que le pasa?".

Sasuke siquiera miró por donde se fue.

 **...Por que él era imperturbable, nada lograba alterarlo.**

\- Maldita sea Sakura, la próxima vez que se haga la víctima ¡voy a romperle esa cara bonita! ...- se detuvo en seco en la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?

Sasuke se tensó, ensanchando los ojos al reconocer esa voz, aun así siguió mirando su libro y fingiendo leer aun cuando no lograba procesar ni una palabra de lo que estaba escrito, el sonido errático del tambor que resonaba hasta en sus oídos lo distraía.

 **Pero con Hinata las cosas siempre se salían de control y su mente lo traicionaba...**

\- ¿Que no ves que estoy leyendo? - gruñó aun encarando el libro, ¿qué leía? ahora ni él mismo sabía.

La ojiperla frunció el ceño y sintió una vena palpitar.

\- Lo estoy viendo, no soy ciega - gruñó.

\- Entonces no preguntes lo obvio - murmuró aun sin dirigirle la mirada cómo si no fuera digna siquiera de que la viera a los ojos, otra vena sobresalió en la sien de Hinata que hervía de irritación - Si frunces tanto el ceño quedarás vieja más rápido, tu cara ya es fea con eso lo empeoras - declaró indiferente observándola de reojo, lo que él consideró un error.

~ ¡Demonios! Se ve sexy, se nota que acaba de salir del club de kendo ~ pensó al notar que estaba ligeramente sudada, aun con el cabello atado y la camisa kimono del entrenamiento lo único que vestía del uniforme escolar era los zapatos y la falda escolar que siempre llevaba hasta la rodillas y la hacía ver cómo una yankee.

Lo que no estaba lejos de ser verdad, Hinata tenía la mala fama de ser una chica problemática, todo lo contrario a una estudiante modelo cómo Sasuke, ella siempre se metía en peleas y su cuerpo siempre poseía un moretón o un parche para cubrir las heridas, una chica de lo más salvaje.

\- ¿Quieres pelea maldito? - preguntó al caer a la menor provocación, luego se encogió de hombros y volteó para acercarse a su pupitre mientras se desataba el pelo y lo dejaba caer cómo una cascada sobre su espalda - Tsk, olvídalo, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, siquiera preguntaré porque estás en mi salón - gruñó al ponerse frente al pupitre y tomar su mochila abriéndola. Sasuke la observó por el rabillo del ojo, incapaz ahora de concentrarse en el libro. Trató de volver a hacerlo pero sus ojos nuevamente lo traicionaron mientras ella rebuscaba furiosa algo dentro de su mochila, murmurando algo cómo "¡Juro que estaba aquí, diablos! ¿Ahora donde está?" Una sonrisa de lado se asomó en los labios del Uchiha que rápidamente la borró cuando Hinata por fin notó que la estaba observando demasiado y volteó a verlo con esos ojos de gato asesino - ¿Qué? - preguntó ya impaciente. Sasuke ni se inmutó irritando más a la Hyuga. - Deja de mirarme así, me pones incómoda Uchiha. Si tienes algún problema conmigo ¡escúpelo de una vez! Hmpf - resopló volviendo a mirar su mochila.

Él frunció el ceño y si ella lo hubiera mirado habría notado que sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Sasuke vio el momento perfecto, por algo la había esperado en su salón con infinita paciencia a que regresará del club de kendo.

\- Hinata - la llamó y ella ladeó el rostro.

\- Muestra algo de respeto. ¡Te he dicho que me llames senpai! ¡Sen-pa-i! - deletreó moviendo los labios en un movimiento lento casi sensual y aun sin la intención de provocarlo lo consiguió.

~ ¡Diablos! Sé mi novia ~

\- No tengo por que mostrar respeto a alguien tan irresponsable - rebatió, una flecha atravesó el orgullo de Hinata - Jamás das un buen ejemplo, eres terrible cómo senpai. Otra vez metiéndote en peleas con la Haruno - acusó recordando lo que murmuraba ella al entrar.

Hinata se tensó, luego ruborizada cruzó los brazos volteando el rostro avergonzada por recibir un escarmiento de un kohai.

-Tsk, alguien tiene que hacer entrar en razón a esa chica que se hace la princesita delicada para que Menma la noté - contestó irritada por la actitud de la Haruno - Por cierto, ¿qué querías decirme? - preguntó cambiando el tema y esperando respuesta, Sasuke la encaró ilegible.

~ Me gustas ~ pensó.

\- Yo te tolero - dijo en lugar de eso, haciendo que Hinata parpadeara confundida.

\- ¿Eh?¿A que viene eso? - preguntó aturdida, luego se encogió de hombros volteándose nuevamente a su mochila - Hmpf, viniendo de ti supongo que debo sentirme halagada - murmuró volviendo a buscar su camisa escolar, al encontrarla arrugada abajo de sus libros sonrió con los ojos iluminados y los labios carmesí - ¡Ah! ¡La encontré! - chilló contenta.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior al verla sonreír cómo una niña que acababa de encontrar el mayor tesoro.

Ella se quitó la camisa kimono del club de kendo ignorando su presencia y Sasuke casi escupió su propio corazón que amenazó con saltarle por la boca.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? - gruñó exaltado imaginando que la vería en ropa interior pero llevaba cómo siempre esa fea camisa de rejillas que le llegaba hasta cinco centímetros abajo de los senos, esos generosos y abundantes senos,¡concéntrate Sasuke!

Ella tomó la camisa escolar en los brazos y lo miró con desdén.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando Uchiha?, que mente más sucia - se burló con una mueca que hacía que las comillas al lado de sus labios rojos resaltaran.

~ ¡Joder! ¡Bésame! ~

Sasuke volteó el rostro apoyando su mentón en la mano y fingió observar el paisaje afuera con falso interés mientras ella se ponía la camisa arrugada.

\- Preferiría mirar un árbol toda la tarde que verte a ti, de excitante no tienes nada y de sentido común menos - declaró monótono contradiciendo sus deseos de ponerla sobre el pupitre y quitarle esa ropa con la boca, hambriento cómo si jamás hubiera visto algo más apetitoso que eso. Hinata se paralizó con una mueca y con la camisa recién puesta sintiendo otro tic sobre su ojo, ese chico estaba pidiendo un buen azote en el trasero.

En vez de eso tomó su mochila poniéndola sobre el hombro, se acercó al pupitre al lado de la ventana donde estaba sentado el pelinegro y se detuvo frente a él mirándolo desde arriba, Sasuke la observó por el rabillo del ojo y ensanchó los ojos cuando ella le revolvió el cabello cómo si de un niño se tratará.

\- Eres tan antipático, jamás conseguirás novia de esa forma, Uchiha - declaró sonriendo con diversión. Se volteó dándole la espalda y despidiéndose con una señal de amor y paz - Nos vemos - dijo sin mirarlo hasta desaparecer por la puerta dejando a Sasuke atrás.

Con el rubor cubriendo completamente sus pómulos mirando su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana con el ceño fruncido y sintiendo otra vez su corazón golpetear cómo loco.

~ ¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez no se lo dije! ~

 **...Por que por dentro estaba cómo un tórtolo enamorado de esa rebelde senpai que más parecía una delincuente.**


End file.
